


muddy footprints

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drugged Peter Parker, Exasperated Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is high as a kite, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and Tony has to deal with that, high Peter Parker, peter on the ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “You’re high.”“Not anymore,” says Peter. “I am really hungry, though.”“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Where the hell did you get weed?”“It wasn’t weeds. They were gummies,” says Peter. “Harry gave me some so I could stop stressing and start feeling the lloovvveeeeee.”“I hate Osborns.”“Aww. Maybe you should have some.”ORPeter gets high, and Tony has to deal with that.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 42
Kudos: 341
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	muddy footprints

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” says Tony. “Please tell me I’m hallucinating.”

Mud drips down from the ceiling and lands on Tony’s shoes, as if it were the law of gravity’s job to inform him what he saw is actually reality. He closes his eyes. He releases a long, steady breath, before turning his attention back to the sight on the ceiling of the lakehouse. 

Peter is stuck up there, clinging for dear life and caked with mud, and with a trail of grubby footprints leading to where he’s currently camped out. 

And that’s the moment Tony realizes he should’ve listened to his instincts that morning. When the rain had been hitting the roof. It would’ve been a perfectly peaceful day of retirement in bed. He should’ve listened. Now he’s stuck dealing with whatever this is. 

“Explain,” says Tony. “Why are you on the ceiling?”

“I was all muddy,” says Peter. “And I didn’t want to track it in the house.” 

Tony looks back and forth from the mud on his ceiling, to the mud that’s dripping down, and finally to the mud that’s now on the carpet, drying. A painful realization hits him. Sure enough, when he looks at the door, there’s a trail of footprints also leading up the wall to the ceiling.

“Good job, buddy.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

“That was sarcasm, Pete,” says Tony. “Please get down here and help me clean this up before Pepper sees it and somehow finds a way to blame me for it.” 

“Umm, I don’t know how.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know how?”

“To get down,” says Peter. He chuckles and stretches out his next sentence. “I’m sooooooo sticky.” 

Tony opens his mouth to instruct him, but quickly realizes he’s never had spider powers before, and has no idea how Peter unsticks himself from things. 

“Uh, Pete. Just let go.” 

Peter falls from the ceiling and hits the carpet with a thud and a groan. 

“I didn’t mean like that,” says Tony. He kneels next to him, and pulls him into a sitting position. “You all good?” 

“Whoa,” says Peter, with a goofy expression on his face. “That was fun. I’m gonna do it again.” 

“Hell no, you’re not doing it again.” He tightens his grip on Peter’s arm. “Look at me, Peter.” 

Peter avoids eye contact, so Tony grabs his chin with his hand and forces it. His eyes are red. His goofy expression remains, and he starts laughing so hard Tony’s forced to let go of his chin. 

“You’re high.” 

“Not anymore,” says Peter. “I am really hungry, though.” 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Where the hell did you get weed?” 

“It wasn’t weeds. They were gummies,” says Peter. “Harry gave me some so I could stop stressing and start feeling the lloovvveeeeee.” 

“I hate Osborns.” 

“Aww. Maybe you should have some.” 

Tony closes his eyes again. He counts to ten. He opens them, and Peter’s struggling to get on his feet and getting the fucking mud everywhere. 

That’s the first problem that needs solving. The mud. 

“Okay, Peter,” says Tony. “We need to get you in clean clothes.”

It’s a nightmare getting him up the stairs, and it’s a nightmare thinking about all the vacuuming he’s gonna have to do to clean the stairs after the mud monster finishes stumbling his way up them. 

“Do I even wanna know how you got in this state?” asks Tony, once they’re in Peter’s room, and he’s searching his drawers for clean clothes. 

“Tripped and fell in a puddle,” says Peter. “Then I rolled around in it, so I could know what it feels like to be a dog.” 

“Oh, awesome,” says Tony. “Guess that explains how you’ve even managed to get it in your hair.” 

He pouts, and Tony places the clothes on his bed. 

“Think you manage to dress yourself?” 

Peter nods, slowly, and Tony uses the opportunity to use the bathroom. When he comes back, the mud covered clothes are in a heap on the floor and Peter is dressed. His shirt is on backwards, but Tony still counts it as a win. 

“Can I have food now?” 

Tony doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or endeared. On one hand, he’s likely to be dealing with a high spider-kid for the rest of the day, but one the other hand, the kid looks pretty damn adorable with a backwards shirt and dried mud in his hair. 

“I suppose I do have to feed you.” 

“Yes!” says Peter, as if he’s just won some game. Tony gets attacked with a hug he has no choice but to reciprocate. “I’m feeling the love, Mr. Stark.” 

“That’s great, buddy, but you’ll have to let me go if you want food.” 

“Oh yeah. Food.” 

It’s easier going down the stairs than it had been coming up, and he’s got Peter seated at the table, waiting for his snack, faster than he thought possible. He pops a frozen pizza in the oven and hands Peter an entire bag of chips to keep him from whining about the wait. 

“I love cheese puffs,” says Peter, as he tries and fails to open the bag. He hands it to Tony, who opens it for him, and hands it back. “Thannnkss.” 

“Uh huh,” says Tony. 

“I’m sorry I got all high, Mr. Stark,” says Peter. 

“It’s fine, Pete. Next time you decide to have gummies, maybe don’t have so many, and drag mud all over my entire house.” 

“Noted.” 

“Better be.”

Peter starts chopping on the cheese puffs. It doesn’t take long before the orange cheese dust coats his fingers and he starts the disgusting process of licking it off with his tongue. Even more disgusting, he put those same fingers, those slavia covered fingers, back into the family sized bag to retrieve more. 

“Want some?” asks Peter, holding out the bag towards Tony, once he realizes he’s being watched. 

“Absolutely not,” says Tony. “That’s your bag now.” 

“Oh thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” says Tony, and because Peter looks entirely too happy about his cheese puffs, he adds, “I hope you realize Pepper’s going to have you deep cleaning the carpets and power washing the walls once you return to a normal realm of existence.” 

Peter huffs, and he pouts, and yeah, Tony’s heart melts just a little bit. 

Baby’s first high. Something like that. Thinks maybe he should snap a picture, so he does, and as he looks at how it’s turned out on his phone screen, he realizes Peter with mud in his hair and cheese dust on his fingers will be perfect blackmail material on a future date. 

Maybe getting out of bed on a rainy, dreary day is worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I've already written a fic very similar to this. I don't care lmao 
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3 <3
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!! 
> 
> come and shout at me on Tumblr [hailing-stars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com)


End file.
